The present invention is generally directed to an electrical connector. More specifically, the invention is directed to a ground wire to ground rod connector for use in electrical grounding.
Past electrical connectors have been complicated, large and constructed of inferior materials. Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector that is relatively easy to use, small and constructed of superior materials. The present invention satisfies this need.